Aftermath
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: I'm afraid you're in love with me...and I'm scared I can't make you stop. Could you just hate me instead? ...No? Well, what now then? SLASH.


**RATED M. **

**SLASH! **

**Aftermath:**

* * *

"Don't be like that..." The man turned over to his side, his elbow on the pillow and his hand supporting his head. He kissed under the mammal's neck and slowly reached his hand to trace the outline of the things crotch.

"Oh...o-oh..."

"Mmm..." The man teased, licking up the side of the things bill and connecting their lips. He grasped the small member, running his thumb against it vigorously. The animal whimpered in his mouth as he exercised his finger, its leg started to kick uncontrollably. The man loved that twitch the cyborg got when it was pleased. He attacked the small tongue, bringing it out and wrapping his lips around it. The man claimed what was his. The animal closed his eye as he moaned, pushing against the hand. This man, this man is the only man that would do anything to please someone else and ask for little to nothing in return, simply kissing in return for physical pleasure. The thing opened its eye to look down, slowly reaching its hand down to grip the man's-

The man grabbed the hand mid-grope, shoving it back down against the mattress and breaking the kiss, pressing his forehead to rest against his little lover's. He slid down to take the little red tip in his mouth, working it with his fingers and tongue. He worked fast, making sure the thing had the time of its life. He grabbed the cyborgs hips, making it sit up as he thrust his mouth against him. The cyborg grabbed his shoulders, breathing coming out in gasps and louder moans. The bed frame creaked and the headboard hit against the wall as the thrusting got more violent and rough.

The man tried not to wince as his shoulders and back was clawed at. It was just a sign that he was doing a good job, as the cyborg squirmed underneath him and thrusted into his mouth. He thrusted back, against the small and slippery piece of flesh, running his tongue along every tiny inch. He made the animal cry out and beg for more. The banging of the headboard timed his forceful thrusts and for a moment he wondered if he was being too rough.

The screams reassured him as he licked and sucked and bobbed with more force. He grabbed hold of the hands on his shoulders and retracted the nails from digging into his back. The man placed the small hands to the base and made the animal grasp its own shaft, making the cyborg beat itself as he still worked the lower part with his mouth. Eventually the cyborg got the idea and pulled and yanked on itself on its own to give himself more pleasure. The feeling was great, the man's mouth dancing on him along with being worked by his own hand. He moaned loudly. It was so good!

"Mmm...ah...ohhh..." The animal moaned, feeling a great pressure start to build up inside of him. He arched his back, rubbing his pointer and thumb against his slippery member, slowly. Now the man was doing all the work and made him slow down his own hand movements on himself. He nodded, tilting his head back as the pleasure finally got to him. A natural electrical current of pleasure shot through him, his body twitched, crying in ecstasy as Perry's member shot inside the man's greedy mouth that swallowed every drop. After a few seconds, the cyborg's orgasm tapered off slowly, feeling exhausted as time passed before he finally finished. The Platyborg panted, his chest heaved, moving up and down like a metronome as his head flopped back against the satin pillow. Platyborg gasped for breath, trying to calm his breathing but he couldn't keep silent. He was too worked up, and red in the face, only slightly because of the lack of air. The other reason was because of the one next to him.

The cyborg grasped the blanket that was draped over him as he stared up at the red ceiling, the red silk sheets underneath him were soaked. He shook his head profusely. This didn't happen, this didn't just happen...

"So, how was it?" Doofenshmirtz asked, as casual and smug as ever.

The animal glared over at the man grinning back at him, the sheet covered his nude form and his bare chest rose and fell as he breathed in a rhythm. The dictator was satisfied, deeply, from what took place tonight and he'd rub it in the cyborgs face for as long as he lived. Hopefully, they could do it again sometime.

That is, once the thing got over its stupid negative emotions. He honestly didn't see the big deal. They just had sex, it's not like they went on a killing spree or anything like that. The former dictator rolled his eye.

"I'm not that bad, you know."

The cyborg shook its head. No, of course not, the man had been great, but that wasn't what he was worked up about.

"I love you…you do know that, don't you?"

Yes, he nodded. That's exactly what he was afraid of.


End file.
